


Can't you be mine

by Odds_Evens



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A/B/O, Good Communication Skills, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Past Omega Discrimination, Relationship Problems, Scenting, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odds_Evens/pseuds/Odds_Evens
Summary: Based on a prompt.McCree just wants Hanzo to let him mark him, to make them one. Hanzo can't stand the idea of becoming an object for McCree to own, and neither of them make the effort to talk about it before Hanzo leaves for a long mission to Korea with Hana and Genji.





	Can't you be mine

Hanzo sits atop a crate, stormbow to his left side as he carefully counts and recounts his arrows. In minutes he, Hana and Genji would be leaving for a critical mission in Korea. A very long, critical mission. Months ago he would have been the first to board the drop ship, dying to get away from the busy Watchpoint full of loud Alphas and dizzy scientists. Missions were a relief where he could actually breath.

“There you are, darling.”

Of course all that was before he began this… whatever this was, with Overwatch’s resident cowboy.

Hanzo put his arrows down as he felt Jesse lean into his back, wrapping his arms around the older man’s waist and pulling them flush together. A deep breath fills Hanzo’s lungs with comfort and safety and he can’t help but relax into his partner’s hold. “Did you think I would leave without saying goodbye?”

“You weren’t there when I woke up…”

He wasn’t. “Ah… I apologize. Hana wished to see me. She was… troubled.” Jesse didn’t need to know Hana woke up from a nightmare that they arrived to her home too late and Seoul had been taken over by Talon and recreated as some kind of Dystopian hell society. “However I knew you would find me.”

“Mmm.” Jesse hums, digging his nose into the soft skin to the left of Hanzo’s neck. Hanzo melts against him, letting Jesse kiss him and hold him and do as he wished.

“… Wish you didn’t have ta go.”

Hanzo feels the air being knocked out of his chest. “Jesse… we discussed this last night.”

“I know, I know. You goatta.”

He does. Jesse put up a good argument for why he should stay, rubbing all over him and scenting him and of course fucking him until he could barely remember his own name let alone what he had to do the following day. Although, speaking of scenting…  
Hanzo grimaces as Jesse rubs his beard against his neck once again, starting to make his bare skin hurt. “Jesse, don’t you think you did enough of this last night?”

“No.”

“Believe me, my love, I’ll smell like you for a week at this point.”

“Not long enough…”

The growl in his partner’s voice catches Hanzo off guard, making him pull out of Jesse’s grasp and twist around on top of the crate until he’s facing the younger man. “Jesse, what’s wrong?”

Jesse’s child like pout would make Hanzo smile in any other context. “You’re leaving.”

“We’ve been apart on missions before.”

“Yeah, but not this long. And not this far. What if you forget about me?”

Ah. Hanzo can’t help the smile on his face, his hands climbing to Jesse’s face to cup his cheeks, angling their faces together for a soft kiss. “As if I could ever forget about you, my love.”

“But ya won’t let me mark ya…”

“Oh, Jesse…”

How to explain to Jesse that he did not want to lose his own agency? That to be marked was to become property? Jesse couldn’t understand Hanzo’s fears because of how different their own upbringings were, it was something Hanzo had come to terms with from the beginning. He’d assumed Jesse was just as satisfied as he was with their relationship, but apparently not.

Before Hanzo can organize his thoughts into something coherent, they’re interrupted by the bay’s doors slamming open, a progression of their teammates entering the room loudly. Hanzo jumps back out of Jesse’s grip on instinct.

“We will talk when I return.” Hanzo assures him. “You have my word.” He walks away from Jesse and toward where Hana and Genji are standing watching, doing his best to ignore the heartbroken expression on Jesse’s face as he goes.

\---

Chop. Chop. Scoop. Mix.

The mixture of onions and peppers sizzles on the pan in front of him, filling the kitchen with a delicious smell as McCree goes through the motions of preparing dinner.

Chop. Chop. Scoop. Mix.

Beef joins the pan, quickly browning as McCree keeps everything from burning. He doesn't even look up as Lucio bounces into the room, practically leaping onto his back to peek at the meal. "Maaan. That smells so good!"

"It'll be ready soon."

"Awesome! Need any help?"

McCree just shrugs, eyes not leaving the stovetop. Lucio watches him for a moment before gathering plates and cutlery, humming a tune softly and completely at ease, as if the older Alpha's anger wasn't filling the room like fog.

"So have you heard from the older Super Shimada bro?"

McCree's hand jerks, nearly sending the pan flying before he catches it with his metal hand. He sets it back as Lucio stares at him slack jawed.

The room stays silent before McCree let's out a long suffering sigh. "No, Lucio. I haven't."

"Oh. Sorry, man. I just thought-"

"Yeah I know what you thought. It's fine."

Waiting through three months of radio silence from his partner was hell, but McCree knew he could suffer through it. Absence just made the heart grow fonder, right? Maybe he and Hanzo just needed the distance to get their head on straight. When he got back, they'd sit down and talk. Jesse would explain just why marking each other was so important to him, and he'd listen as Hanzo explained whatever was going on in his mind to him. Jesse'd even gone out and made Hanzo's favourite strawberry shortcake as a welcome home present.

Then the day the team was expected back came and went without even a word from Winston. A full week passed before Angela and Lena scrambled onto a dropship for Korea in the middle of the night and McCree considered stowing away with them before Winston found him.

Apparently Hana had been injured during a raid on Talon and Genji was missing after going after Widowmaker. Hanzo refused to leave until his brother was found, and Hana refused to leave Hanzo's side to get medical attention.

That had been two weeks ago, with no word from anyone on when the team was expected to return. Winston himself was off somewhere in Germany with Reinhardt and Soldier 76 following a lead on Reaper, and McCree was delegated to babysitting the new recruits. It was enough to leave him ready to defect and go after his mate on his own.

Not that Hanzo was his mate. He'd made that very clear before leaving for Korea, and by not asking for McCree to join him after regaining radio contact.

"Agent Lucio, your presence is being requested in the docking bay for team arrival."

Lucio quickly sets the plate back down. "Cool cool. Which team?"

"South Korea."

McCree has the stove turned off and is out the door with Lucio on his heels.

\---

The dropship remains deathly silent, even after Lena's announcement that they were almost home. Angela was still in her sterile field, working on repairing Genji's damaged arm as he lay still and pale as death. Talon had captured him, captured Hanzo's only family and tried turning him into a new puppet. He'd resisted of course, kept his sanity as they all knew he would. But the damage Talon had done to him in their anger...

Well, Angela was a miracle worker. She'd saved him once before. She would not lose her patient, and had told Hanzo and Hana as much when they'd boarded the ship.

The flight from South Korea to Gibralter was six hours, just long enough for Hanzo's adrenaline to fade into anxiety, and for Hana to fall asleep on top of him, her broken arm still in a sling and broken leg in a cast and splayed out across the seats beside them. He envied her for being able to sleep, but made sure to keep still so as to not wake her. She needed all the sleep she could get.

The gentle hum of the engines shutting off caught Hanzo by surprise. He was sure they were still a few minutes from the Watchpoint at least. Perhaps he had once again underestimated Lena's skills as a pilot. She appeared in a blink just as the hatch of the plane opened, allowing Lucio and McCree aboard.

Hanzo's breath caught in his chest as McCree's eyes landed on him. He became still as a statue, his lack of calmness apparently jostling Hana just enough to wake her.

"We home?"

"Yes." Hanzo finally manages to say, forcing his gaze away from the cowboy. "We are home."

\---

The first day of the Korea team's return, there is no time for McCree and Hanzo to talk. Between helping Lucio and Angela take Genji to the med bay and then making sure the new recruits eat, McCree finds himself roped into helping lead a training simulation. The day after, Hanzo spends his morning with Hana debriefing Winston via Athena, then the rest of his day in the med bay waiting for Genji to wake up.

By the third day McCree is in such a foul mood even Lean notices. Thankfully, Lena also offers to take over babysitting duties so he can have his afternoon off, and he finds himself outside the medbay within minutes.

Hanzo doesn't look up as he enters, both his hands holding Genji's flesh one tightly.

"Han."

When the older man does finally look up, McCree feels his heart sink. The other man's eyes are red rimmed, still wet from earlier tears. There's a skittishness in his eyes he's never seen before, something that screams of pain and fear.

"Oh, darling..."

All thoughts of their talk disappear as McCree pulls him into his arms, holding Hanzo close as the other man begins to cry anew, babbling about his fears of Genji not waking up, of it being all his fault.

\---

It takes time, but life begins to brighten. Genji regains consciousness, but is kept in the infirmary under Angela's supervision as he recovers. He has nightmares and fears, but Hanzo and Zenyatta are both there to help him.

Torbjorn fixes up Hana's wheelchair with an engine and she and Lucio race around the outside of the Watchpoint for fun. McCree wins money off Fareeha when it takes Angela less than five minute to put a stop to their shenanigans and appropriate the souped up wheelchair.

After Genji wakes up, Hanzo spends the night in Jesse's room. They don't do anything, things still too awkward between them. But when Jesse wakes up to see Hanzo still asleep in his arms and smelling so much like him... something just feels so right that he can't help but hope things will continue to improve.

\---

After training one night, Hanzo catches McCree by the arm, pulling him away from the rest of the team.

"Jesse. May we talk?"

"Of course, darling. Your room or mine?"

"Yours, if that is all right."

"I wouldn't have offered if it wasn't. Meet you there in thirty?"

"Very well."

\---

Its been weeks since Hanzo returned from Korea. Months since Jesse first aired his concerns to him in the docking bay. Nearly a year since they shared a kiss on the rooftop. Things have gone unsaid for far too long.

Still, when Jesse lets him into his room, the cowboy's hair still wet from his shower, Hanzo finds the words won't move past his chest.

Jesse notices. Jesse smiles. "Want me to start?"

A nod is the best Hanzo can do.

"I know we've got a dangerous lifestyle, darling, and I know the pain of losing a mate can drive someone mad, but that's a risk I want to take. Every time I see ya, my heart just lights up. I love ya, and I want everyone to see how much I love ya. I don't want a minute to pass by where I ain't with ya, and even if we're apart, I'd feel so much better knowing there was something to connect us, something that goes way beyond a piece of paper. I want everyone to know that I belong to you, and that you belong to me. And it hurts-"

"I don't...."

He says it so quietly Jesse almost doesn't hear him. "What was that, Han?"

"I said, I don't belong to you." When he finally looks up at Jesse, his eyes are furrowed in anger and confusion. "I am not a piece of property for you to own!"

Jesse'S face falls. "Oh darling, no. That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"You ain't an object, Han. I don't see you like that, I swear."

"But you speak of marking me as if it is the only thing that matters."

"It ain't darling, I swear. I had no idea that's what you thought of it."

With careful movements, hands up to show Hanzo he was no threat, the cowboy managed to coral Hanzo toward the bed. They sit down together, knees not quite touching as Hanzo continues to stare at his hands, keeping watch on Jesse out of the corner of his eye.

It's another minute or two before Hanzo speaks. "Marking is considered a sign of ownership in my family. Alphas are not marked, but they can mark as many omegas or betas as they wish. The more they own, the stronger they look to the other clans. My father owned two omegas before marrying my mother. He did not visit them after his marriage, but he kept them to show the other families his wealth. That he could provide for these omegas despite them having no claim to his bed. When I presented as an omega, my father told me I could only ever serve the family by being marked by someone from another family and providing him with strong children."

"That ain't what I wanted." Jesse promises, moving into Hanzo's private space without thinking. Fortunately for him, Hanzo leans into his touch. "Han, I just wanted us both to be marked so you'd know I was there for you, even when I can't physically be there for ya."

"You do not always have to be there for me."

"But I wanna. Darling, you don't understand. When I came into the infirmary and saw how broken you looked waiting for Genji to wake up... my heart broke. I wanted to rip Widowbitch apart, burn down Talon for hurting your brother and for hurting you too. It kills me knowing you were so far away hurting."

"Oh."

Jesse pulls away so he can look at Hanzo's face. "Oh? Oh what?"

"It feels silly to say."

"Bet it's not."

"I had no idea you felt the same way."

Well that just puts Jesse's brain on pause. He can feel Hanzo's grin against his skin as the omega presses against his chest. "Whenever you return from a mission injured, I feel as if your pain is my pain. In Korea, Hana was injured due to my incompetence. The Reaper was there, and he asked if you had gotten bored of me already. I snapped and failed to see the Widowmaker was flanking us."

Jesse grips him so tight, he can barely breath, but he lets go before Hanzo even thinks of pushing him away. "I'm so sorry."

"Do not apologize. It was not your fault."

"I'm expressin' sympathy, darling, not accepting blame. I just want ya to know that I love you and I wish that hadn't happened. I hate not being there to protect you."

"There will always be times when we face danger apart, Jesse. It is a part of who we are."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"It does not." Hanzo agrees. "I do not know if I will ever be comfortable with the idea of beign marked."

Jesse stills before nodding, not letting his hold on Hanzo go. "I get it. And that's okay. You explained why, and I get it-"

"But." Hanzo interrupts, holding a finger to Jesse's lips to silence him. "I would not be opposed to you asking me again. At a later time."

Jesse blinks at him. "Later?"

"A few months. Please."

It's as if all the tension leaves Jesse as he exhales, mouth moving into a grin that Hanzo slowly moves to mimic.

"I can do that."

"Thank you, Jesse." Hanzo smiles, leaning up to kiss Jesse where his neck meets his shoulder, nuzzling against him with a purr.

 


End file.
